Memory Alpha:Category suggestions
Provisional categories Starships, etc So far we have approved: * Category:Starships * Category:Starship classes We still have on the table: * Category:Federation starships or Category:Starfleet starships ** Category:Klingon starships, etc, for all races and powers with more than 10 or so ships. * Category:Shuttlecraft or Category:Small craft ** Category:Shuttlecraft classes or variant * a solution for the unnamed starship problem. This was never addressed the first time I posted, so I will delete it and try it again. =) As it now stands, we have Category:Starships, for those with names (ie [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]]), and Category:Starship classes, for those with classes (ie ''Intrepid''-class) -- but what about the ships that do not fit into either category? I'm speaking of the scores of ships with names such as Andorian freighter, Cardassian transport, Talarian warship, Romulan interceptor and the like. Certainly enough of these ships exist (many of such can be found at freighter, transport, etc.) to warrant their own category! --Gvsualan 16:56, 31 May 2005 (UTC) subcategories of "planet" categories Category:Earth *Category:Earth cities *Category:Earth regions *Category:Earth lifeforms. * would this be an opening for our first Category:People species category - a Category:Humans listing? Category:Timeline A category for all year, decade and century articles to remove those articles from the list. -- Cid Highwind 16:05, 12 Apr 2005 (EDT) :Support -- possibly with a sort key modified to put centuries over years, etc.. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 16:41, 12 Apr 2005 (EDT) Suport It would clean the uncategorized pages up so more important articles can be categorized and provide a easier timeline. Organizations I propose the creation of a supercategory "Organizations" -- this would basically be any group, including governments, corporations, militaries, teams, etc. Form *Supercategory: Category:Organizations -- this category contains all organizations articles in a list **Subcategories can be added at will from the following: ***Category:Governments ***Category:Corporations ***Category:Agencies -- covering both militaries, and governmental sub-agencies ****Category:Military units -- proposed at Memory Alpha:Category suggestions ***additional categories for other groups as they become identified -- i'm not sure if we have enough articles relevant for a Category:Music groups or Category:Sports teams, *** Category:Religions might be a possibility The question about this suggestion is -- should all these articles still be contained in the master category, or should we leave the supercategory containing only articles about "miscellaneous groups" that don't fall into any of the subcategories -- or would it even be preferable to create additional subcategory Category:Miscellaneous groups. Additionally, subcategories of major groups can and will be created upon suggestion and vote here -- once Category:Agencies has been approved, Category:Starfleet, Category:Tal Shiar, etcetera can be contained in it. :I don't recommend putting any articles in Category:Starfleet or any other organization at this level, however, because an additional tree structure must be discussed -- to prevent double listing articles that fall under both '''UFP' and Starfleet.'' There are a lot of organizations that may be deserving of a category heading -- this level will form a major portion of our tree structure if it is approved. Once approved, it will be easy to create multiple categories by writing one sample category makeup -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 21:49, 26 Mar 2005 (EST) Earth Category:Earth. with list subcategory Category:Earth cities. The cities category would cover the numerous Earth cities mentioned, and the broader Earth category would cover other aspects of the planet -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 23:22, 8 Mar 2005 (GMT) * would additional subcategory Category:Earth regions be prefereable for all of our nation, state and continent/island articles? * further subcategories could be applied for Category:Earth lifeforms. * would this be an opening for our first Category:People species category - a Category:Humans listing? :Does anyone have any further input whether or not i should create these categories? -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 10:19, 13 Mar 2005 (GMT) Suggested categories Suggestion:Storyline categories for episodes (Alison9) :(Moved from single suggestion for Category:Episodes) This is all very linear. I would like to see episodes categorized by other means as well. For instance, primary storyline. A possible tree for this could be: Culture *Federation **Human **Vulcan **Trill **Betazoid *Bajoran *Klingon *Romulan *Ferengi *Borg *Dominion *Cardassian Storyline *Medical *First Contact *Character Death *Romance *War Alison9 08:36, Jan 13, 2005 (CET) Comments I see some problems with this suggestion. First, we would have to find other category names - Category:Klingon might be a good category for "everything Klingon", and I think we shouldn't use a category for both "in-universe" and "meta-trek" articles at the same time. Second, there are many episodes that could be categorized in several of those categories - do we really want that, how would a "Category:Romantic episodes" be useful? Third, some of this information already exists - if an episode presents important information about Klingon culture, for example, it most likely is alread listed on Klingon or one of the Klingon subpages. -- Cid Highwind 09:35, 2005 Jan 13 (CET) :Could you define meta-trek? If an episode is a first contact medical I don't see how multi-categories is harmful. Wikipedia does it and gives a lot of value added, IMHO. To me the purpose of an encyclopedia is to help people find things. It's all well and good to find them in order, but I find myself wanting to go back and see certain storylines. Today I'm all about Kira/Odo, but three weeks from now I might want Janeway/Chakotay. As for your last point, given your example, do you think the culture categories aleady exist as entries and therefore should be taken away from the suggested tree? I actually think there is a more fundamental issue here. The category conversation seems to be driven by what is too much work and what isn't as opposed to long term gain. I think that might stem from not wanting to have incomplete information live. I think that can be solved by just deciding on a convention and then letting people create the proposed categories at will. That would mean I would create Category: Romantic episodes - Kira/Odo, Category: Romantic episodes - Jadzia Dax/Worf. The character names would be listed alphabetically but not every couple would have to be listed at once, contributors could add cannon couples as they were interested. Would that be a reasonabnle compromise? Alison9 09:57, Jan 13, 2005 (CET) "Meta-Trek" is a term we inofficially use for articles that aren't part of the Trek-universe itself. Generally, articles about "Trek items" (characters, planets, starships, ...) should be written as if they really exist (in-universe point of view). This leaves articles about Star Trek as a franchise, including episode summaries, articles about actors, directors, novels, video games etc. These are two separate classes of articles, and we try to avoid mixing those two as far as possible. As mentioned above, a "Category:Klingon" should contain Klingon people, Klingon ships and Klingon weapons, but not episodes about Klingons. Regarding your suggestion, I think that a "List of ..." article would be a much better choice in this case. In my opinion, a category is a good choice if more member articles could be added later (a "Jadzia/Worf romance" category would be pretty much finalized right now), if many editors might be willing to contribute to that category and/or if an article can't be categorized in several categories on the "same level" in a category tree at the same time. -- Cid Highwind 11:42, 2005 Jan 13 (CET) Starfleet I'd like to add a category for Starfleet subdivisions like Unit XY-75847. Perhaps Category:Starfleet, but that might have the tendency to overlap with too many other categories. Category:Military units might work too. Any other suggestions? -- Harry 15:29, 31 Jan 2005 (CET) :I definitely prefer the second suggestion - "Starfleet" would be too broad as a category title, and the second one would allow us to also list units and groups of other powers (if those exist). I don't have any suggestions regarding the exact title, but it should cover, for example, Star Fleet Battle Group Omega and the Starfleet Fleets. -- Cid Highwind 11:25, 21 Feb 2005 (GMT) :On the tree suggestion page, I started the Category:Organizations -- it contains Category:Governments and Category:Agencies -- the latter should contain Category:Starfleet if and when it is created. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk Category:Instruments We seem to have weapons down, but what about 'tools and instruments', be it mechanical tools or medical tools. --Gvsualan 14:09, 20 Apr 2005 (UTC) * Is there a consensus this is the best name for this category? -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 07:10, 14 May 2005 (UTC) subcategories for Category:Star Trek * Category:Collectibles -- just like we don't make an article for every comics release, this will mostly categorize companies that make collectibles, or, if article sizes increase, subarticles dealing with series of collectibles. * Category:DVDs -- to categorize all the superb DVDs artticles created recentlytalk:Captainmike|talk]] 17:24, 14 May 2005 (UTC) * Category:Production companies -- list category based on Production companies list. -- Captain Mike K. Bartel Category:Memory Alpha pages marked for deletion A maintenance category, i fell placing a tag in both the article, and image, deletion template, mixing the two here. As article names are being listed, rather than alphabetized, no sort key will be needed. applied through the boilerplate template. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk Category:People This is a supercategory suggestion -- by itself, category "People" would contain hundreds of articles, so I don't recommend using it just yet to contain articles, just containing subcategories for now. Would it be useful to categorize every "people" article as both Category:People and a subcategory, or simply leave it as a supercategory containing subcategories. As it is, i think any organization or species that has a list of more than 10 or 20 known people belonging to it is valid for categorization -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 20:43, 25 May 2005 (UTC) *Subcategories based on military or service organizations, agencies, (Category:Organizations; Category:Agencies; etc), will use the form "NAME personnel". Former members who move on to other exploits may be double categorized. Members of sub-agencies or units that are able to be listed like that should also be categorized like that. -- for example, Spock is both in Starfleet personnel, and USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel. *Subcategories based on species should take the form of their list article (people) -- the species name in plural (Category:Vulcans, humans, etc). Hybrids should be double categorized. *Subcategories based on Category:Governments or Category:Regions could take the form NAME citizens or NAME residents, i'm open for suggestions on this one if anyone has a better idea for final terminology.